New wings
by EternalDarkness'nRandomness007
Summary: First Fanfic! Max's voice leads her to another winged girl. who looks EXACTLLY like her. Where will this lead the rest of the flock and her... Is better than sounds :P Pretty please read review!
1. Perfect day

**Heyy!!! This is my first ever FanFic so please be nice +review!!! I had coffee!!!! OMG I'm hyper!!**

Max P.O.V 

I was happy and worry free, for once. I had just settled the flock down, with the help of a bag of cookies my mom baked, of course. I chucked another log onto the fire of our makeshift camp and thought about what a great day we had had.

In the morning we had flew to my moms, always a good s start. She had cooked us breakfast then we had gone shopping. Anyone who has met me has figured that I am not the shopping type, but we really needed some new clothes. I mean really needed some clean, new, non-ripped clothes. Anyway, there was no major incidents there, apart from the usual Nudge-being-Nudge and Angel picking out pink, frilly clothes. After about an hour we all had sensible outfits, so we headed to the food courts. We all ordered 3 cheeseburgers, 4 fries and 2 milkshakes, EACH. As you can imagine we got some strange looks from the other customers, we had gotten used to it. We had to practically drag Nudge out of the mall when it was time to go back to my mom's. When we had got back we had found my mom had been busy cooking my favourite food, EVER, COOKIES!!! We ate cookies and decided to go for a walk up the forest round the back of my mom's house. We ended up finding a perfect cave to camp in for the night. It was at least a 30 minuet from anything, it was sheltered and big enough for all of us to sleep in. we had the problem of sleeping in a small cave before, it wasn't pretty. I had almost killed Fang when in the morning we woke to find we had practically been slept on each other. I was very pissed all day after that. So, after making sure there was enough space in the cave we decided that we would fly back to my mom's to tell her we had found a place to camp, walking took way to long.

Overall not a bad day.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around, ready to snap the person's hand off.

"Whoa!" Fang yelled, stepping back. The whole flock turned to look at us.

"Oh. Um.. Sorry. Thought you were someone else." I said sheepishly, releasing the death-grip on his arm.

"That's ok." Fang smiled, my heart sped up and I could not help but to smile back.

Fang slide down onto the floor next to me and draped his arm round my shoulders. The rest of the flock went back to their conversations, they were arguing about who should get the last cookie. Typical. I put my head on Fangs shoulder and yawned.

"You should get some rest, Max." Fang looked at me concerned. "I'll take first watch."

Arwww, that was sweet, he was worried about me.

"Thanks, that's sweet." I said gratefully. "Let me get the flock calmed down first."

He nodded, ever silent.

"Right kids, time for bed. Early morning tomorrow, we have already spent to long here" It was true, we always tried not to stay in one town for more than 3 days. We had already been here a week, but it was nice to spend time with Mom.

"But Gazzy stole the last cookie!! We are plotting revenge!" Exclaimed Iggy, they were obviously ticked off about this. Gazzy better watch his back.

"No buts, go to sleep!" I ordered.

They obeyed, but not quietly.

"Man, It's only like, 9pm!"

"Geez, okay calm down."

"Aw, come on , it's early!"

Finally they were all asleep. Man, being flock leader was tough. I sat back down next to Fang and leaned against him.

"You sure you don't mind first watch, I don't mind. I-" I realised I was rambling and shut up.

"It's fine Max, go to sleep." he whispered as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay." I curled up closer to him and tried to close my eyes.

"And Max?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Good night." I smiled and gave into my tiredness, drifting to sleep.

My head, ouch! I shot my eyes open, brow furrowing in the pain.

"Max, you okay?" I slanted my gaze upwards, realising I was still resting my head on Fangs chest.

"Urm…Yeah, headache." I mumbled rubbing my temples.

_~Max, there is someone you have to meet.~ _

~Piss off voice, it's the middle of the night.~

_~It's important.~_

~Oh yeah, real important.~ Can the voice pick up sarcasm? I hope so.

_~Seriously, you really need to see her. She is like you.~_

~How like me. Do you mean the wings or the personality?~ Now I was interested.

_~I will give you co-ordinates in the morning~_

I groaned, why must the voice be like this?

My headache intensified, I almost screamed from pain, then it disappeared.

"Voice?" Fang asked, his voice worried.

"Yeah, some crap about someone like us and how I need to meet her." I replied, emphasizing the word need.

"Okay…say anything else?"

"Nope, its gonna send me co-ordinates in the morning." I yawned. "Go to sleep Fang, no way I'm going to now."

He nodded reluctantly and settled against the smooth, rock wall of the cave.

I sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**Thank you soo much for reading this + review pretty please*does bambi eyes* I will try post the next chapter tomorrow!! **


	2. Sleep and voices

**Hi guys, I decided to do this chapter in multiple P.O.V's. Mainly cuz I got bored:P I have been writing this all afternoon because Sunday's are boring! No shops open in our town part from Tesco:( I am sorry for any mistakes!! I blame my dog! Anyways I am rambling so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:Nope...However the mistakes I make are mine.**

Fang's P.O.V

I was starting to get worried about Max, she slept less and less every night. She couldn't lead the flock when she didn't have any sleep. That's why I offered to take the first night watch. I couldn't remember the last time Max had a decent nights sleep without nightmares or headaches. She refused to tell me about her nightmares but I knew she had them, a few times she actually screamed while asleep pretended nothing happened. I hated seeing her scared, one of the only times she let down her guard was while being asleep. Suddenly she tensed and tightened her grip on my hand. Wait, when did we start holding hands? Her eyes flew open and her brow creased in pain. It was clear she had a headache.

"Max, You okay?" I was getting worried about all these headaches she was getting, what if something was seriously wrong with her?

"Urm… Yeah, headache." she mumbled in reply.

She pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes, she was probably talking to her voice.

"Voice?" I asked after a few minuets, keeping my voice hushed, trying not to wake the others.

Max replied briefly saying the voice told her some crap about a girl like her and it was going to send her co-ordinates tomorrow. She said that she was not going to get anymore sleep and I should get some shut-eye. I agreed but was still worried, the last thing Max needed was less sleep. I leant against the cool, smooth surface of the cave wall and closed my eyes….

Max's P.O.V

"Everyone up!! 10mins 'till we go!! Grab some breakfast!" I called, clapping my hands to wake the flock.

5 minuets passed and everyone was up. Everyone but Nudge.

"Fang, wake Nudge. She has to grab breakfast and we are leaving in a minuet." I ordered Fang, packing the backpacks.

He nodded as he leant down next to Nudge and started shaking her arm to wake her up.

"Hey Max." Angel said sweetly, as always.

"Hey Ange. You and Gazzy had some food?" I had to make sure my troops were well fed. I had no idea how far we would be flying yet.

"Yup, Iggy cooked eggs. We left some for you, Fang and Nudge." she replied cheerfully.

Wait, I didn't smell eggs cooking. Plus I can't remember packing eggs in our backpacks, they would break to easily.

~He cooked them in a clearing just round the side of the cave~ Angel's well, angelic voice flittered through my head.

Okay…I didn't see him leave…and where'd he get the eggs from?

~ He left when you were packing and got the eggs from some bird nests~ She smiled at me and skipped away to go pack her bag.

I swear she was getting stranger every day. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nudge sleepily stand up and stumble her way towards me.

"Foods round the side of the cave sweetie."

"Okay Max" Nudge yawned. I smiled, her hair was matted and curly round one side where she had slept on it and perfectly straight on the other.

"Man, Nudge you need to fix your hair." yelled Gazzy from outside the cave.

"Do I? I can't see." Nudge yelled back, Trying to find a reflection to look in.

"I can't see either!" Iggy yelled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

About 5 minuets later, we were ready to go.

~Voice? You there? You said you were gonna give me co-ordinates.~

_~You have decided to trust me then Max?~_

~Well, I'm curious. Not saying that I trust you.~

The voice chuckle.

_~You can trust me Max~_

~Yeah, I've heard that before.~

_~But you can. When have I been wrong?~_

I realised it was right.

~Yeah, whatever. You gonna send me co-ordinates or what?~

_~Very well, Max.~_

I winced and put a hand to my head as I received a stream of co-ordinates.

I looked up to see the flock looking at me, apart from Iggy, his gaze was locked about 3 inches to my left.

"Time to go." I ordered leaping into the air, snapping my wings out.

I turned around to make sure the flock was following me, they were, of course. Iggy glided closer to me, his wings shining in the sunlight.

"Where we going? Somewhere nice?" He asked.

"The coast." I replied quickly. I had a pounding headache and it was getting worse.

The flock cheered at the mention of the sea.

"NOT, for a holiday guys. The Voice wants us to go there. Someone we have to meet." I responded sternly.

"Someone's cranky this morning!" I heard Iggy exclaim to Gazzy. He was right.

"Enough!" I scolded.

"You alright Max?" I could barely hear Nudge's worried voice as it was whipped away by the wind.

"Yeah sweetie." I put on the best fake smile I could.

Angel's P.O.V

I'm worried about Max, she says she is ok but I can see through her façade. Like now, for instance, she says she is ok and smiles, but I can see through her , I know she has a headache, I know she is worried about what the voice told her.

I feel sorry for Fang, he loves her, he hates seeing her in pain yet, she will not tell him about her terrible nightmares or how stressed she feels.

I smile, despite everything it is a lovely day. Nothing can beat flying, the feel of the wind through your hair, the adrenaline rush as you do a dive.

"You should go easy on Max." I warned Gazzy. "She isn't feeling great."

"How do you know that?" he asked, very clearly confused.

"Uh- I dunno Sherlock. Maybe 'cause she can READ MINDS?" Iggy called sarcastically.

"Oh…" Gazzy blushed. "I forgot."

I sighed and glided over to Nudge.

" Hey Angel. Do you recon we might be able to swim in the sea for a while when we get to the coast? I wonder if Max is ok, she seems worried. What do you think the voice said to her? Maybe it's something about fang? Ohhh…Do you think there will be cotton candy at the coast? or maybe ice cream!? I love ice cream! I-"

"Nudge!" I called.

"Sorry." she replied apologetically.

"Guys, keep it down! I think Max has a headache." Fang glanced over at Max concerned.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." I called in a hushed tone.

"Guys, I see the sea!" Max called cheerfully, she seemed to have recovered from her headache now.

"Ohhh…Lucky you!" Iggy's sarcastic tone replied.

"I rolled my eyes Ig."

Max's P.O.V

We took a running-stop near the docks of the coast and rested on a nearby wooden bench. We gazed out at the sea which was reflecting the midday sun. We had been flying for 3 hours, we were all starving. I was dying to know who this 'someone who I had to meet' was, but if it was a trap we would need our strength.

"Right, lets grab something to eat. Then we find this 'person' " I said.

"Okay Max." came from Angel.

Fang just stared at me, his eyes seeing my curiosity, my worry.

"Great, I'm starved!" well, that was one thing Iggy was enthusiastic about..

"Yay!" cheered Gazzy.

"Where are we going? We there be that nice salad thing we had last time we came to the coast? Will there be fish and chips? And ice cream!? And-"

"Nudge!" we all yelled at once.

We came to a fish and chips stall after a while and ordered 2 big portions each.

"Hungry kids?" Asked the stall keeper, laughing.

"Yes madam." I replied, trying to sound as sweet as I could.

We sat on the pebbly beach as we ate our food. Gazzy practically inhaled his, he finished in a matter of minuets.

"Max, can I go swim?" Gazzy pleaded.

"No Gazzy, we can't forget why we're here."

"Awww." The flock looked at me with disappointed faces.

"Sorry guys." I hate disappointing them but I have no choice, really.

_~Max, you are doing well.~_

~Um..Ok..What am I doing?~

_~You are in the right place~_

_Without warning someone let out a blood-curdling scream. _

**This is quite a long chapter, for me anyways so i would really apriciate it if you press the gre-wait the button isn't green anymore *gasp* just reveiw please!**

**Btw( by the way ) the italics in the ~ ~ is the voice :D**


	3. The mysterious brunette

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!! They help me work faster :P 2nd**** chapter in a day ****J **

**If you do not review I shall send my dog after you !!! Mwhahahaha! I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow 'cause its bank holiday but I'm going to the North Somerset show sooo I don't know. I am listening to Your Star by Evanescence and Exodus by Evanescence . I think they suit this book!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…*checks post*….nope…**

Max's P.O.V

We all jumped onto our feet. I genuinely had no idea what to do. Should I stay and help, that scream sounded terrified and in pain, but then it could be a trap. Shit, what to do?

"Up and away! Now!" I ordered, taking a running jump and snapping open my wings.

After checking the flock was behind me I circled higher to see what had happened. Below I saw a young girl, scruffy and thin, being forced kicking and screaming into a white van. I looked closer, the men forcing her into the van were Erasers. Yes, Erasers.

"What do we do Max?" Nudge's big, brown eyes stared at me.

I desperately swooped in closer to the scene to try pick up anymore details. Still not much, they were still too far away and I did not want to risk being seen by Erasers. Wait, what was that on her back? They looked like…wings! I knew it was a risk but it had to save that girl, it was who the voice was talking about. I _felt _it. Call me crazy but I did.

"Guys! Save the girl!" I yelled, folding my wings in.

"Who!?" Iggy looked clueless.

"Just follow us and take out the Erasers!"

We made contact with the Erasers, hitting them from above. It didn't take us long to destroy them, they were outnumbered. You thought they would have sent more. I didn't look at the girl much, but out of the corner of my eye I saw she had already started pummelling her fair share of Erasers. So she had been trained to fight. I pushed an Eraser to the ground and kicked it sharply in the head. I heard a crunch and winced, I broke his neck. I swivelled around to help out Gazzy only to be swiped in the head by a big, furry, claw-covered paw. _ouch_. I sucked in a breath and jumped off the ground. As soon as I managed to throw a punch at my attacking Eraser and felt something heavy and blunt to the back of my head. I plunged into darkness.

Gazzy's P.O.V

I forgot what it felt like to fight Erasers, it had been so long since they had done it last. Man, I wish me and Iggy had some time to mix up some new bombs to test on them. Suddenly my arm was grabbed by an Eraser and it started twisting._ ouch, ouch!_ my arm shouldn't turn like that should it? Max swivelled around and attempted to throw a punch at the Eraser holding me, but it simply dropped me and swiped at her cheek. She fell to the floor, blood dripping from her oozing wound. I was quick to throw more punches and kicks. Max jumped back up and I tried to warn her about the Eraser stood behind her but was too late. I brought its big, furry paw down on top of her head and she blacked out. _Crap. _Fang saw this and was quick to take out the two erasers ready to rip her to shreds. The brown-haired girl was quick to Max's side as well, helping take out one of the Erasers. Her tangle of hair was making it impossible to make out any of her facial features but he was sure he recognised her.

"Bye now." came Angel's deathly sweet tone. I watched in horror as the Eraser standing next to her dragged one of his claws across it's throat, blood spilling onto the gravely road beneath. I snatched my eyes away from the grisly scene and sprinted over to Iggy's side.

Together, with the help of a match( why hadn't I though of that before!? ) we set the Eraser into a flaming ball of fire. The smell was gut wrenching. The Eraser we set alight somehow managed to brush against the Eraser Nudge was tackling and set him alight as well, _bonus_.

Max's P.O.V

I slowly and painfully opened my eyes, the daylight burning them. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light I saw Fang and the girl leaning over me, both looking concerned. The girls brown hair was covering her face, but she looked familiar. They helped me up and I warily looked around, relived to see all the flock was in one piece, with only minor scrapes and bruises. I shot of pain burst through my head and my hand shot to my temple.

_~You have found her.~_

~Gee, great, who is she?~

-no reply-

I gathered the flock around, patting them down for bruises. Now, who was that girl?

"Right, no-one hurt. Who the freaking hell are you?" I asked the brown haired girl.

Five heads turned to her.

She brushed her tangled out of her face and I almost fainted again. She looked like _me. Sure, she had darker brown hair than I did and she had bright emerald eyes but we looked pretty much identical._

"I'm um…Amy, Amy Ride." She looked nervous, too right.

**Right, I'm not sure I really like this chapter, I don't think the fight scene is right. But I am being chucked off the laptop now and I want to post this before tomorrow.**

**Review or the _hound of doom _will come after you**


	4. AN ! IMPORTANT

**TBH guys, I'm not sure I should bother continuing this story or not. I have NO reviews unless I get some reviews I am going to ditch this story.**

**However, Elorid'sdragonscrimbit, I thank you very much for adding this story into your favourites : ) ~lots of hugs~**

**Basically, review or this story goes, your choice. I am not sure if I will post the next happy or not, depends if I decide to create another story or not. **

**Bye for now**

**Freya x**


	5. Flashbacks

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! I had no idea how many people liked this story!!! I love you all!! ~Hugs~ this story is for all of you :D I started another story too called Vivid Dreams. Still I can't believe how many of you reviewed to say how I should not ditch the story!!!! I would give you some cookies I just made, but figured that would be kind of impossible lol! Here is chapter four! And before that I have what you have all be waiting for….The disclaimer!! Woooo!**

**Disclaimer: I writ a letter to JP but never got round to posting it : ( **

Iggy's P.O.V

"I'm.. uhh..Amy Ride," She sounded nervous.

There was silence for a few minuets. What was up with this!? Does everyone forget I can't see!?

"Uhh.. Guys.. Blind person here?" Hoping someone would fill me in on the details…

"She.. Looks just like Max!!! OMG!!! And she has the same last name!! ZOMG!!" Nudge squealed.

" HUH?" disbelief clear in my voice.

" Yeah… sooo.." Amy began.

" Seriously who the fuck are you?" Max's voice was full of steal.

" I told you, Amy Ride." Amy replied, the same tone as Max's.

Max's P.O.V

"I told you, Amy Ride." She had the same voice as mine, full of steal.

I wasn't buying this, one bit. Suddenly I slammed her against the dry-stone wall which we were standing near. I moved my arm up so it blocked her windpipe. She choked, trying to gasp for breath. Her emerald eyes looked at me, big round and begging.

" Max, Stop!" Angel screamed.

I looked at her, there was something in her eyes, I couldn't kill her. Just as her eyes rolled back I released my arm and she fell to the floor. She attempted to stand while gasping in breaths only to double over again. Why did I let go? She was probably a clone, sent undercover.

" She isn't a clone Max." Angel told me quietly, she had been reading my mind.

Why should I believe her?

_~She is right Max. Don't you remember her from the school when you were little?~_

~Uhh…Nope~

_~This will help.~_

_Flashback_

I stared through the thick, metal bars of the medium-sized dog crate. A glance at the flock revealed the extent of yesterdays testing. Fang had 3 new bruises on his arms and a badly stitched wound on his back. Gazzy had a gash on his arm, nothing a band-aid couldn't fix but it was sure to get infected if it wasn't treated. Iggy had some major surgery, and it went wrong, now he couldn't see. We hoped it was temporary but we couldn't be sure. Nudge was unusually quiet, she had a new bruise and a lump on her forehead and a bandaged wound on her arm. They had saved my testing for today, because it was my birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" An eraser sniggered, they were jerks, even back then." A whole 6 years old! We have a special present for you. But first your twin gets a present. Hope you like needles."

Wait, my twin!? WTF!?

They piled Amy's crate onto the stainless steal trolley, she yelped on the contact. Her emerald eyes looked at me, filled with fear.

"I'm so sorry!" I mouthed, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't be. I love you sis." She mouthed back. She smiled through her fear.

"Love you." I was on the verge of screaming, she was my _twin_.

Amy always acted like my big sister, until that day, the day we turned six. I have no idea what they had done to her, but she retreated into her self and refused to come out. An hour later she returned, barely conscious.

I braced myself, _my turn next._

------End Flashback------

Tears escaped my eyes and flowed freely. We had been so close until then, our birthday. One day the Whitecoats had taken her, and she didn't come back. The flock and I had thought she was dead.

A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder, _Fang. I shoved his hand of my shoulder and helped Amy off the floor. She had pretty much recovered, but she was still gagging. I wrapped her in a big hug before anyone could say anything. She looked shocked for a second then returned the hug tightly._

"_Uh, Max, who is this?" questioned Gazzy._

"_My twin sister." Amy replied for me._

_Everyone looked at us, confused._

_** I know this chapter is a bit short, sorry for that. but I like updating every/every other day, sooo:P also I am trying to write the Next chappy in Vivid Dreams before I get chucked off the laptop :p **_

**_Freya xx_**


	6. introductions and gasps

**Sorry for the non-existent UD yesterday!! My friend dragged me to guides but we did have a good time! we played this game called spuds, it's where we all have a number and someone throws a ball into the room and shouts a number, then that number has to grab the ball and-**

*Shoved off the computer chair by sister*

**Sister:Sorry 'bout that guys.**

**Me: *Moans and gets off the floor, onto the chair* Thanks Sis...**

**Sister: No problem hun *Goes back to listening to music***

**Anyways, time for the disclaimer*Dramatic gasp***

**Disclaimer:Nope.....(Dramatic wasn't it?)**

Amy's P.O.V

"She's my twin sister."

They all looked confused, couldn't they just suck it up!?

"Uh, Max? can I talk to you alone?" Fang asked, steering her behind the bushes.

I guess none of them knew about my super-hearing.

"What the fuck Max? she can't be your twin! She's just a clone!" I could tell fang was on the verge of yelling, but was forcing himself to use hushed tones.

"She is my twin, I remember." She replied firmly.

He knew he was defeated and sighed.

"Okay Max, just be careful."

They came back round from the bushes and I instinctively came round to stand beside Max.

"Right, I see you had a talk with the voice?" I asked, she looked confused at first but quickly nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Do you-"

"Yes, I have one too." I cut her off.

There was an awkward silence when everyone just looked at me. I guess they didn't trust me yet.

"Sooo…" I began, " Gonna introduce everyone?"

"Yeah-" started Max.

"I will!" The blond girl smiled at me. Brushing her curls behind her ear.

She wrapped me in a hug. I smiled, that was sweet, she couldn't be older than seven. I hadn't know many people, I'd only escaped from the school a month ago, I shivered, attempting not to remember that god-forsaken place.

_~I'm sorry~ _The little girl's voice flittering through my head.

WTF!? I jumped about a foot in the air.

_~Please don't cuss. And yeah, I can read minds and stuff.~_

~Okay… And who are you sweetie?~

_~I'm Angel, I'm seven years old. This is Gazzy, my brother in like, real blood kinda brother.~ _she said, well thought, motioning towards the younger blond boy.

They all looked at me smiling, they knew I had just experienced Angel's 'skill'.

_~ And this is Iggy, He's blind.~_

~Yeah, I remember that day~ I shivered

_~And this is Nudge, she talks, a lot! We call her the Nudge channel.~_

I looked at her, she smiled at me through her matted brown hair, I could see she was bursting to talk.

_~And here is Fang, he likes Max and the colour black.~_

I smirked. ~I can see.~

_~Yeah, and I guess you know Max~_

~Yup.~

"Thanks hun, nice to meet all of you." my voice was still slightly edgy, I still need to know these people a bit more before I could open up.

Angel's P.O.V

I liked Amy, she was nice, but she still needed to open up. I guess she probably needed to know us a bit more really, I know the rest of the flock needed to know her too.

"Max, I like your twin." I told her sweetly.

She chuckled, "Yeah, I do too Ange."

We all decided to find a hotel to stay in for the night, seeing as there were no good potential campsites.

We took off from the pebbled beach, one by one and snapped our wings open. I gasped.

Amy's wings were…beautiful. The started at the top with a light brown colour, flecked with white, then they faded into a darker brown, and an even darker brown until it faded into a glossy black.

I quickly closed my mouth to prevent some of the various bugs and insects flying in. I looked around the flock to see they had the same expression as me, except Nudge had forgotten to close her mouth and was now choking on a fly.

I saw Iggy was now looking very confused and quickly sent him a description of her wings. His eyes widened and he nodded.

I smiled, he liked her, even though he only just met her. Typical.

It was taking _forever _to find a hotel, I was getting bored.

"Maaaaaxxxxx, I'm bored."

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to find a decent hotel." she sighed, I wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

Everyone was very quiet today, so I decided to pass the time by reading everyone's thoughts.

Max was thinking about which hotel to go in and Amy. Amy was thinking about which hotel to go in and Max, they were alike.

Fang was thinking about Max, a lot. Ewww! That's why I didn't read his mind recently!

Iggy was thinking about Amy, no surprise there.

Gazzy was thinking about how pretty Nudge was, _Huh?_

Nudge was thinking about fashion, and what to wear tomorrow, she wanted to impress Gazzy, _double huh?_

"Guys, here is a hotel!" called Amy, clearly taking the words from Max's mouth.

**Well, there you are, sorry its so short, but I want to try UD Vivid Dreams tonight aswell.**

**-peace, Freya x**


	7. Faceplants and pizza

**Hi people! Sorry it's been so long since the last update! School+Homework+Life+Writing fanfics seem to not go together. Anyways, here is the next chapter, Enjoy! WOW! This is a A/N !!**

Max's P.O.V

"Yup, that hotel will do." I agreed with Amy, not really sure what to say after she literally stole my words out of my mouth.

We swooped in closer and landed somewhat gracefully in the bushes nearby..

"Ow! Son of a- " Yelled Iggy as he managed to slip and do a face-plant in the dirt.

We all exploded into fits of laughter as Iggy started furiously wiping dirt off his face. Just as we composed ourselves he managed to walk strait into a tree, setting us off again. I guess he was either preoccupied about something or was having an off-day. Finally we calmed and walked through the hotel doors.

"Could we have two rooms please ma'am?" I politely asked the woman at the desk.

"Sorry, we only have one, but you can have it half price, seeing as there is so many of you." she replied smiling, "£20, that includes an all-you-can-eat breakfast at seven."

"Sounds great." I handed over the money and she gave me a key.

"Room 14, on the left, down that corridor." She nodded towards a corridor and we set off in search of our room.

Angel skipped alongside me and beamed, grabbing Amy's and mine hands, walking in between us.

"Can't wait for the all-you-can-eat breakfast!" exclaimed Gazzy excitedly.

"You bet!" replied Iggy.

"I wonder what they'll have there. Maybe there will be those tomato things there were in New York? Or that stuff we had in England, you know, when we stayed in that hotel with the free mints and-" Nudge began.

"Nudge! Shut it!" ordered Gazzy, smiling at her.

Instantly Nudge was quiet, silently apologising. Finally we reached our room. The key card slid through the lock easily and the door beeped as it opened. I stepped in, analyzing the room, Amy stepped in beside me. We all started the usual checks, no-one in the cupboards, under the beds, no bombs hidden. Within 15 minuets we decided the room was secure and settled in. There were two single beds and one double. There was also a couch in the living room. Wow, this was a big suite, and it was cheap. It even had a mini-kitchen and the living room had cable T.V. Now came the sleeping arrangements.

"Right so who wants to sleep where?" I asked, smiling at the flock.

"I got the floor." came Amy's instant reply as she swung her backpack onto the floor by the couch.

"Right, so how about Angel and Nudge in the double bed and Iggy and Gazzy in the single beds?" I offered, "Me or Fang will take the couch, the other the floor."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement and everyone set up their sleeping areas. I placed my bag next to Amy's and pulled a blanket out of my bag, laying it on the floor.

"You sure you want the floor?" Fang asked, he was so sweet.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I replied, smiling broadly.

He turned Amy, who was busy sorting out the contents of her bag, "What about you? You okay on the floor?"

"Yup" she replied quickly, but smiling nevertheless.

Gazzy came over to me, looking hopeful, I grimaced, hoping he didn't do anything too bad.

"Maaxxx. I'm hungry! Can we order some pizza?" He whined, I let out a breath, nothing bad then.

"Yeah sure honey." I replied, "Who wants pizza?"

Various cheers and 'yeah!' came from everyone. I smiled and sifted through the leaflets on the small wooden table in the kitchen until I found one for a pizza place. I picked up the phone and dialled the number. By this time I had learnt all of the flock's favourite pizza toppings by heart, so I started reciting the long list, then realised I forgot someone.

"Amy, what do you want?" I mouthed, she just shrugged, "Two of the last one please." That settled that.

They said they would be around fifteen minuets and that they would drop the pizza's at the reception. So we all sat in awkward silence of that fifteen minuets, which was strange, considering that the flock was never silent. We phoned the reception, but they had not arrived yet. I decided it was time for Amy to do explaining.

"Amy, w-what happened to you after we left?" my voice was cracking now, I felt terribly guilty for leaving her behind.

"Well, I got a few new scars, ran away a few times… Always got caught though. I wondered what happened to you after I woke up- apparently I was in a coma for a few weeks, but I heard Jeb let you escape. So I figured you and the flock were safe, I didn't mind being left behind knowing you were safe. When you saw me I had managed to escape after annoying someone 'important' but the Erasers hunted me down. I-" she was cut off by the phone ringing, I was too shocked to pick it up, I felt so bad for her. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I had never noticed before, but she had scars on her wrists. Had she tried to-?

"Yeah, be right there." It took me a while to realise it was Fang talking into the phone.

"Pizzas here." he announced. I would have expected the flock to be happy, but they were just looking at Amy, sadness in their eyes.

I looked at her wrists again, but this time she seemed to notice.

"I'll get the pizza." she called, instantly pulling up her façade again, fake smile plastered on her face. She walked out the door before anyone had chance to react, pulling the door closed behind her, she headed for the reception. I was still to preoccupied by the scars on her arms, _had she tried to kill herself? Did the school treat her that bad? _Now I felt really guilty. But at least she was with us now, safe-ish.

Just then a piercing scream and a gunshot rang out from the lobby.

**I think there is something wrong with the spacing on here, sorry. Word is spackered up. And sorry for the cliffy! I seem to be good at cliff-hangers, and I have to go practice keyboard now before my teacher yells at me :L **

**-Freya x**


	8. Abduction

**Right, lets get some stuff straight, I am not dead. I am so sorry for the late update, I feel real bad. Especially 'cause I left the last chapter on a cliff-hanger. So sorry, please forgive me. I have been really busy with school and friendship problems. I am so happy to have a day off school to begin to write this !**

**Disclaimer: just….no. I do own Amy though! Yay!**

**Amy's P.O.V**

A gunshot sounded from the lobby, where I was heading. I sprinted towards the front desk to see the secretary slumped in her chair, with blood dripping from her head.

_Well, crap… _The only thought that went through my head as I was whacked over the head with a brick or something. I let out a high-pitched scream, hoping someone would hear and come help me. The world started to spin as I fell to the ground, but I forced myself to stay conscious. My vision blurred even more, I could just see an Eraser standing over me, smile revealing his yellow fangs. It's rancid breath making me cough and gag. I attempted to stand but the eraser simply pushed me back to the floor, my head smacking on the cold tile floor. Another searing pain cut through my head. I felt helpless and weak, one of the many things I hated. It was beginning to seem impossible to stay awake, I was going to die fetching pizza.

"Hello slut, miss me?" The eraser snarled, " I've come to bring you back."

That moment I wanted to die. I couldn't go back to the school. No way. The eraser slung me over his shoulder easily, making my vision not only blurred and spinning, but upside-down as well. This did not help my losing battle to give into unconsciousness. I weakly fought back, but my attempts were futile, he easily over-powered me. My vision slowly faded, I knew I had lost then, I was going back.

"Get off her! YOU JERK!" Max's voice flittered to my mind, she _did _come to save me. A feeling of hope quickly passed my mind, before I realised I was already being bundled into some kind of car._ I am screwed. _Was the last thought going through my conscious mind.

**Max's P.O.V**

No. They couldn't get her. Not my sister. Not again, not after what she did to herself. I sprinted as fast as I could down the hallway, the rest of the flock right behind me. I was too late, the eraser was already bundling her into a white van.

"Get off her! YOU JERK!" I screamed at him, but he didn't even turn around to face me. Amy's eyes opened for a split second, the look in her eyes broke my heart in two. A look of defeat and despair flashed in her eyes before they glazed back over. I noticed at the back of her head her hair was matted with crimson blood as the van door slid closed and the engine started. I sprinted full pelt down the road with it; and was just about to take off as I saw the shiny barrel of a gun slide out of the rolled-down window. I slowed down, realising I could only help Amy if I was actually alive, or somewhat undamaged. Tears started pooling in my eyes, clouding my vision of the van going, I guessed, way over the speed limit. I cursed loudly before slowing to a stop, the rest of the flock following suit. I swivelled around to face my flock, tears now flowing down my cheeks, and ran straight past them. I took off into the sky, whipping out my wings and briefly enjoying the cool wind rushing through my hair. I glided around in a circle and started trailing the white van, keeping high to avoid being seen. I heard the rustling of feathers and turned my head, already knowing the flock would be following me.

"Don't follow me, it's to dangerous. Go back." I warned, my grief turning to anger in a split second. I had no idea why I was angry with them though, they did nothing wrong.

"No, we aren't letting you face them alone. You will have no chance against them." Fang calmly pointed out.

"Yeah Max, no way we are leaving you and Amy." Gazzy called over the wind, a determined look on his face.

I nodded slightly in agreement, knowing there was no point arguing. I felt nice that they supported me on my crazy quest to find my twin.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I was aware of that horrible chemical smell you get in hospitals, I attempted to open my eyes, then realised I was too tired. A few more minutes sleep would do me no harm, I figured. _No; stay awake._ I told myself. I forcefully opened my eyes, the light practically blinding me. I tried to move my hand to my head, in attempt to fend of the throbbing headache. My hand wouldn't budge. I tried again, but this time I realised my arms and legs were bound to a table using plastic ties. This woke me straight up. I bolted upright, completely forgetting that I was bound, which made me slam back down to the metal table.

"Crap!" I muttered to myself, trying to block out the new pain in my neck.

My eyes opened fully and my surroundings soaked in. A lab. _Not again._

**Right, I'm sorry for the short and overly crappy chapter(In my view anyways) In my defence my hay fever has struck again. I know, not a very good excuse. But I shall promise that next chapter will be extra good to make up for it! Please don't hurt me! I'm soo sorry!**

**~Freya x**


	9. She's back

**HEEYYY GUYS! This is one of my longer chapters, but its quite/very dark. Mainly cause life is fucked up at the moment. My parents are splitting up, my fish are all dying, my friend is depressed, therefore relies on me. **

**But anyways! On the good side I have a new phone ! ****J and activities week was amazing! Even if I missed paintball 'cause I had a migraine L**

**Disclaimer: only own Amy!**

**Max's P.O.V:**

Three weeks. Three weeks since they took her; my twin. Still no closer to finding her and it was driving me nuts. It was a nightmare for me and the flock(seeing as they had to put up with me). I knew the flock was getting concerned about me; and quite frankly, I didn't give a rats arse. All I was focused on was finding Amy. I sighed and turned my hot dog on the campfire we had lit not long ago. We fled the hotel almost immediately after the eraser incident and moved around the woods until we could figure out what to do. My gloomy mood was shadowed by the flock, they were also upset that Amy had been taken back and were just as determined to help her. After our improvised meal of hot dogs and wild mushrooms, Gazzy brought out a pack of cards to help lighten the mood. It helped us forget our worries for a brief time; allowing ourselves to get lost in many games of 'shed' and 'cheat'.

"You cheated!" I protested a Fang won.

"That's the whole point of the game; it is called cheat." He pointed out.

I huffed and shuffled the pack of cards, "Who is in for a game of shed?" I asked.

"Well, it'd be great. If I could bloody SEE!" Iggy almost yelled. We all turned to him in shock, mouths open.

"Excuse me?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." he mumbled, "Just tired."

"Alrighty," I said, totally unconvinced, "Maybe we should hit the sack then."

"It is getting late, almost 10:30." Angel chimed in.

"Well come on then guys, get some sleep. Iggy, your in charge. Me and Fang are going for a walk." I ordered, slightly unsure if putting Iggy in charge after his outburst was a good idea.

I left the flock to settle themselves down and grabbed Fang by the arm and headed further into the woods. I decided something had to be done soon.

"We have to do something about Amy." I announced.

"I know, but what?" Fang replied, rubbing his hand up and down my back, comforting me.

"I don't know! We don't even have an idea where she is for Gods sake! She could be bloody anywhere! They could have already k-killed her." Tears welled up in my eyes and I buried my face in Fangs chest.

"Sshh. Why don't we try find Jeb, he might know where they are." he suggested, hugging me tight.

"Okay," I sniffed, gaining control over my emotions once again, "And what the heck was wrong with Iggy earlier? He just snapped."

"I really don't know. I think he was just fed up with doing nothing." He replied, " Now, why don't we go back and get some sleep?"

Within ten minutes we were back at our makeshift camp to find everyone asleep, or everyone but Iggy.

"Hey, you okay Ig?" I asked in whisper as me and Fang picked our way through the sleeping bird kids to find a place to sleep.

"Yeah.. Fine." he sighed, rolling onto his side.

I gave him one last worried look before laying on the rough grass next to Fang. He placed and arm around my shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered," Get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"Mmm." I mumble before falling into a troubled sleep, surrounded by the people I love the most. All but one.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

A hot searing pain shot through my right arm and my eyes shot open from the deep sleep I was in. The first proper sleep I had been aloud to have this week. The room in front of me span, and nausea overtook me, threatening to make me upchuck the small amount of food in my stomach. Another pain shot through me, bringing me attention back to my arm. A white coat was standing to the right of the hospital bed I was bound to, holding a red hot poker to the flesh of my arm.

"Ahh! Stop you bastard, I'm awake!" I yelled, thrashing around as much as the binds would allow. This was the morning routine I had got used to before I had escaped. Woken up, experiments, 5 minutes rest, more experiments, drink and a small bowl of soup for lunch(the only meal) more experiments, bed.

"Five minutes while we set up a treadmill. Drinks in the corner." Wait….I had never been offered a drink before. I forced myself roll over to face the white coat fully. Jeb, what the heck was he doing here? I hadn't seen him since he buggered off with the flock, leaving me behind. He knew full well I was still alive when he let them escape, I had just awoken from my coma.

"Well hello you little bugger, come to see me again?" I choked out through my dry throat. A flash of emotion passed over his face, I'd like to think it was hurt.

"Look, Amy. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I don't need your bull shit!" My voice rose until I was practically screaming, "If you were that sorry you would let me go!"

He leant over me so his mouth was right by my ear, I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice, "All in good time." He whispered, untying my bonds and leaving the room, locking it behind him of course. This left me totally confused. I sat up and rubbed my wrists which were raw from the rope which they used to tie me to the bed. I crawled out from the thin cotton sheet and wandered towards a table. On it, sure enough, was a glass of water. I gulped it down and pondered the words Jeb had said to me. _All in good time._ What the hell did that mean? did it mean he was going to help me? No, he wouldn't do that. I paced the small perimeter of the room/cell I was kept in. The walls and floor were pristine white, not a smudge on them. It had just enough room for a bed and table, but that was it. It also had a barred window, with no glass seeing as I had smashed it within 10 minutes of being here. I had tried breaking the bars, but they were solid. The bars were also to close together for me to squeeze out between them. The room had one locked, metal door, which could only be opened by a key card. Around two weeks ago I had come to the conclusion that I was officially screwed. A sigh left my mouth and I hoped today's experiments wouldn't be too extreme.

3 hours later I was about ready to die. I had been running non-stop and being pumped full of drugs. But I refused to give up, I knew there would be consequences if I stopped now. My lungs burned, legs grew sore and my mouth felt like cotton, but I refused to give up for another 20 minutes. Then nausea , from the different drugs, dehydration and just plain exhaustion took over. I passed out.

The next thing I knew was waking up in my cell, no idea what time. In the School you never really knew what time it was, there was no clocks, the only indication was the light. Even then you mostly did experiments until it was early morning anyway, so it didn't make a difference. I guessed it was sometime around midnight, which meant I would have to make up for the experiments I missed. It also meant I had missed my only meal of the day.

"Hello darlin'. You're awake." an Erasers rough voice came through the intercom of my cell.

"Well done Sherlock. " I mumbled, putting my hand to my head in hope that it would stop the constant pounding pain.

"You better get to work considering you had a nice long sleep." he exclaimed, seeming eager to inflict more pain on me.

"Great." I replied in a dull monotone as the hulking dog person came through the door and dragged me out. I didn't seem the point in resisting anymore. My hope was fading.

**Yes , I know its not amazing and very dark. But If you have any ideas/suggestions feel free to PM me. Or If you just want to talk :~) **

**Review? Pretty please?**

**~Freya **


End file.
